1. Field
Embodiments relate to a reusable rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery has been used for small electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity battery has been widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
The rechargeable battery, for example, generally includes a case receiving the electrode assembly and a cap assembly closing and sealing the case.